shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 609 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Ok before I start, Yountoryuu and I are having alittle Prediction Competition and well the judging is by all of you. So rate our predictions from 1-10. Now this weeks' prediction is gonna be alittle rough seeing how Oda gave us a SUPA cliffhanger, so bear wit me!! Chapter 609: The Royal Army PG 1 *Luffy:hey Keimi, do you know a guy named Jinbei? *Keimi:*blushes*of course I know of Jinbei-sama!! *Mermaids:*heart eyes*Jinbei-sama!! *Luffy:*confused*why are you all acting so weird? PG 2 *Keimi:Jinbei-sama is the King of the Fishman District and for more most of the island. *Mermaids:*nearly fainting*he's so amazing! *Usopp:wait a minute Keimi, you said for most of Fishman Island. Who else is there? *Keimi:*frowns*well the New Fishman Pirates rule over a small part of it along with their leader "King Crab" Kani *Chopper:*while monitoring Sanji's pulse*not those guys again. PG 3 *Caribou:*watching them from behind a rock*Finally, were at Fishman Island. Now I can kill these crazy fools. *teary eyed*For you Coribou!! *???:*a young and strong looking tiger shark fishman stands behind him*are you the one who knocked these Mermaids unconcious? *Caribou:*turns*eh?! I was spotted?! PG 4 *???:you have two choices human scum. Surrender and come with me to prison or I take you by force. *Caribou:*grins*dont take me lightly you damn fish. *???:*gets in fishman karate stance*I was hoping you'd say that. *Caribou:*licks his face as it starts to melt alittle*let's go. PG 5 *Keimi:you want to see him? Sorry Luffy-chin but nobody can just see Jinbei-sama so easilly. *Luffy:what? why not? *Keimi:well members of the Neptunian Army are very strict on security when it comes to commoners, so you can imagin how strict they are to Jinbei-sama. *Luffy:*pouts*I dont care how strict they are, Jinbei is my friend and I wanna talk to him. *Usopp:oi oi Luffy, we have to follow the rules of this place while were here. *Luffy:but Jinbei said he was gonna wait for me until we got here. I gotta get reaquinted while were still here PG 6 *Usopp:*sighs*even after two years, nothing stops you from trying to have things your way. *Luffy:you got that right and nothing is gonna stop me from- *Mermaid:*carrying a big plate of meat*would you like some food captain-san? *Luffy:*eyes gleaming and mouth watering*YES PLEASE! *Usopp:*slaps his head*THAT WAS TOO QUICK!! *Luffy:*mouth full*oh sorry Usopp, what were we talking about? *Usopp:*sighs*nevermind PG 7 *Luffy:oh ok then. MORE FOOD!! *Caribou:*stands over the defeated merman and looks down on him*May God forgive you for your ignorance. *Caribou:*looks back at the Strawhats*and next up... PG 8 Trident District- Royal Jailroom *Franky:*wakes up and rubs his head*that SUPA hurt. *???:finally awake I see. *Franky:*looks at a Hammerhead Shark Fishman*who the heck are you? *Skinner:Sergant Skinner of the Neptunian Army and your in my jail. Hope you enjoy your stay. *Robin:*wakes up* *Skinner:*looks at her* PG 9 *Robin:*rubs her head and looks at Skinner* *Skinner:*heart eyes*wooow she's beautiful!! *Trooper:Sergant, isn't that behavior how the other human girl and skelington got away? *Skinner:*clears throat*right right. *Robin:human girl and skelington? *folds her arms* Franky.. *Franky:yeah I know, we cant stay here. PG 10 *Skinner/Trooper:*are grabbed by multiple hands that are sprouting out of their bodies*?! *Robin:Twist *Skinner/Trooper:*have their whole upper bodies twisted and they fall down* *Franky:*grabs the bars and rips them out of the foundation* *Troopers:*come around the corner and charge at them*more breakouts!! Get them!! *Franky:*throws the cage at them* *Troopers:*are hit*aahh!! PG 11 *Franky/Robin:*run away* Trident District-evidence room *Nami:*grabs a long pole with a weather ball on one end*found it. *Brook:*grabs his cane and guitar*Yohohoho, now I can fight and make music again!! *Nami/Brook:*leave out the room and see they are surrounded by multiple troopers* *Nami/Brook:*freak out*NOT AGAIN!!! PG 12 *Franky:Rocket Launcher *Troopers:*all of them on the right of the hallway are blown away*AAHH!! *Nami:*happy*Franky!! Robin!! *Trooper 1:more escapees? *Trooper 2:lets take them down! *Nami:*looks at them*go ahead and try. PG 13 *Nami:*points her wepon at them*'Weather Staff:...' *Troopers:?! *Nami:*destroys 1/4 of the building with a burst of lightning*'Lightning Flash' *Brook:*mouth stretched in amazment*..... *Nami:*grins*now lets go before more of them show up. *sighs*Haven't been here for a day and we're already wanted. *Robin:*giggles*thats pirate life for you. *Crew:*run for it* PG 14 Trident District-Fishman Dojo *Zoro:*walks inside and sees alot of Fishman training* *Sushi:*a shrimp fishman with a long chinese mustache approaches him*hello stranger, may I, THE GREAT MASTER SUSHI, help you? *Zoro:Well me and my friends got separated, I was wondering if there was anything here I could do to eat up time. *Sushi:well perhaps you will be useful.... PG 15 *Sushi:AS A TRAINING DUMMY!!! *Zoro:?! *Sushi:*backflips and sits in his chair with Zoro's swords in his hands*but the use of these is strictly not allowed. *Zoro:*shocked*what the?! When did you?! *Sushi:*as 200 students stand infront of him*simply fight your way through,IF YOU WANT THESE SWORDS, back. Suhahaha!! PG 16 *Fishmen:*get in battle stances*HA!! *Zoro:*smirks*now things are starting to get interesting. *Fishmen:*charge at him* *Zoro:*jumps at them and knock out 30 of them with 1 punch* *Sushi:*rubs his stache*interesting. PG 17 Mermaid Cove *Hammond:*arrives and sees Luffy from affar*now lets take him boys. *Caribou:*appears infront of the strawhats and flys at luffy in his mud form*Im gonna take your head Strawhat Luffy!! *Luffy:*looks at him as he is eating*hm? *Chopper:*punches Caribou in his Heavy Point*'Heavy Gong' *Caribou:*is punched down to the ground*oof! *Sanji:*smiles*nice Chopper. PG 18 *Caribou:*rubs chin*how the hell did he punch me when I was liquified. *Hammond:*arrives by stomping on Caribou*Strawhat!!! *Usopp/Chopper:*freakout*THEM AGAIN!!! *Hammond:Our boss wants to see you right now and this time it isnt a request. *Luffy:*with one piece of meat in his hand and the other balled into a fist*Just try and take me. *Usopp:AT LEAST PUT THE MEAT DOWN!!!! END Category:Prediction